Way to Get Rainbow
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Aku suka sekali dengan pelangi.."/"Kamu ingin mendapatkan pelangi?" /"Bagaimana caranya?" /"Memang harus begitu...?" /"Kalau begitu, janji?" /"Terimakasih untuk pelangi yang kamu berikan..."/NaruSaku Always/Cerita kacau/


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always **Narusaku**

_**Out of Character/ Many mistakes/ ChibiNaruSaku**_

**Way to Get Rainbow**

-Als-

Bocah pirang berumur enam tahun itu nampak berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang ia lewati. Bibir mungilnya sesekali bergerak menggerutukan sesuatu. Naruto, bocah itu nampaknya tengah kesal karena teman-temannya bermain sedang memiliki urusan masing-masing hari ini. Padahal ia ingin sekali bermain dan sekarang dengan lesu ia berjalan kembali pulang kerumah.

Kepala bocah itu kini terangkat. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang muram. Mata biru itu juga tak bersinar cerah seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar kesal. Bocah itu terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan gerakan malas.

Langit siang ini juga nampak mendung, Mamanya tadi juga sempat melarangnya untuk pergi bermain, tapi karena Naruto bersikeras pergi akhirnya Kushina tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kushina tahu, bocah itu hanya merasa bosan saja sendirian dirumah. Dan lagi, jarak rumahnya dengan rumah temannya juga sedikit jauh.

Kaki mungil itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Mata biru itu nampak asik terpaku pada sesuatu. Binar cerah pun kini menyambangi samudera biru itu. Sepertinya Naruto melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Di depan jalan sana, tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri. Seorang gadis manis tengah asik berdiri sembari menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit mendung diatas sana. Bocah itu masih terus saja memperhatikan gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengan umurnya.

'Teman yang manis..' pikir Naruto.

Dia tentu saja tak mengenal gadis cilik berambut merah jambu dengan pita merah itu, ini baru pertama kali dirinya melihat gadis itu. Tapi entah mengapa melihat gadis itu, bocah pirang itu langsung berpikir akan terasa menyenangkan punya teman perempuan yang manis seperti dia. Bukannya ia tak memiliki teman perempuan tapi entahlah, dia terasa manis menurutnya.

Naruto baru saja akan melangkah kaki mendekati gadis itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan menghentikan dirinya.

"Naru..." bocah pirang itu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sosok Mamanya tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Bocah itu terkaget, berlari menghampiri Mamanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kenapa Mama bisa disini...?" bocah itu bertanya penasaran. Menatap Mama nya yang kini berjongkok didepannya.

Kushina tersenyum. Menjulurkan tangan, membelai helaian pirang itu lembut.

"Mama mencarimu sayang, Mama mau mengajakmu berbelanja." Bocah itu terdiam sejenak dan sedetik kemudian menoleh kembali ke belakang saat menyadari sesuatu. Gadis manis itu sudah tidak ada. Membuat dirinya menelan rasa kecewa. Coba saja dia tadi menghampirinya dan mengajak berkenalan. Pasti dia bisa mendapat teman baru yang manis itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Naruto kembali menatap Mamanya, menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum." Ya sudah, ayo pergi.." wanita cantik itu berdiri, mengandeng tangan mungil bocah itu. Mulai melangkah pergi.

Naruto sekali lagi menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Memastikan gadis manis berpita merah itu memang benar-benar telah pergi.

Ia harap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan menjadikannya teman.

.

Naruto asik berjalan, mengikuti Mama nya dibelakang. Sesekali mengamati barang-barang yang terpajang di etalase toko. Tak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

Kali ini Kushina memasuki toko khusus perempuan. Hal yang tak disukai bocah cilik itu. Mamanya pasti betah berlama-lama ditempat ini. Dan itu pasti membosankan untuknya.

Bocah pirang itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk ditoko tersebut. Sesekali menjilati ice cream yang tengah ia pegang. Menatap Mamanya yang nampak asik memilih aksesoris. Naruto kembali menjilat ice cream lemonnya yang hampir habis. Memasukan potongan terakhir cone ice creamnya kedalam mulut. Mengunyah pelan. Tak peduli sudut bibirnya yang nampak belepotan.

Naruto terpaku sejenak akan sesuatu. Bocah itu turun dari tempat duduk. Melangkah mendekati benda berwarna merah yang terpajang. Merasa tertarik.

Pita merah ini mengingatkannya pada gadis yang ia lihat tadi. Kepala pirang itu menoleh mencari Mamanya. Tersenyum lebar dan berteriak memanggil.

"Mama aku mau ini..." beberapa pengunjung toko nampak menoleh pada Naruto saat mendengar bocah pirang itu berteriak. Tersenyum melihat bocah laki-laki itu menginginkan sebuah pita.

Kushina menghampiri putranya. Alisnya berkerut menatap benda yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Naru mau pita?" Kushina bertanya dengan ragu, membersihkan bibir Naruto yang belepotan. Bocah itu mengangguk semangat.

" Untuk apa sayang?" bocah itu kembali memandangi pita merah itu.

" Itu rahasia..." Wanita cantik itu tertawa mendengar jawaban dari putranya. Mengacak rambut pirang itu. Naruto sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ingin membelinya. Mungkin berharap suatu saat nanti bertemu gadis cilik itu dan memberikan pita merah ini padanya.

"Baik, Mama akan belikan untuk Naru.." Bocah itu melonjak senang mendengar ucapan Kushina. Mengikuti Mamanya ke kasir untuk membayar dengan riang.

"Ini Naru..." Naruto menerima pita itu dengan senang hati. Memandanginya sejenak sebelum kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kita pulang sayang..."Bocah itu mengangguk semangat. Mengikuti Mamanya melangkah pergi.

.

Naruto berlari kecil menuju dapur tempat Mamanya yang nampak sibuk. Menaiki kursi makan dan memandangi Mamanya.

"Mama sedang buat apa?" Mata biru itu nampak penasaran. Menatap tertarik kue kecil yang nampak lezat.

"Mama sedang buat kue sayang..." Wanita cantik itu merapikan hiasan kue terakhirnya sebelum kemudian memasukan ke dalam open. Membereskan beberapa barang, membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Memang untuk apa? Ada yang ulang tahun?" Kushina menoleh pada putranya yang masih nampak bingung.

"Tidak sayang. Nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu. Lebih baik, Naru sekarang ke ruang depan. Nanti kalau tamunya sudah datang Naru bukakan pintu ya?"

"Ehm.."Bocah itu mengangguk senang. Lalu bergegas turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Duduk dikursi kesayangannya dan sesekali memandangi hujan yang turun diluar sana melewati celah jendela rumahnya.

Memang siapa yang mau datang hujan-hujan begini?

.

Bel rumahnya yang berdering membuat bocah pirang itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena terkaget. Karena menunggu, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya sampai ketiduran disini. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Sedikit kepayahan meraih handle pintu. Membukanya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Ini pasti Naru..." Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya. Membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saku, ayo kenalan dengan Naru-kun..." Mata biru itu nampak mengerjap bingung. Bibi itu bicara dengan siapa? Dan sesaat mata biru itu berubah membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis cilik keluar dari balik belakang tubuh wanita cantik itu. Dia...dia gadis manis berambut merah jambu yang ia lihat tadi siang. Tapi Cuma sekarang tak ada pita merah menghiasi rambutnya.

Ah, harapannya terkabul.

"Siapa Naru...?" suara Kushina terdengar dari dalam. Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan berteriak senang kala melihat tamu yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Tsunade-chan.!"

"Kushina-chan..!" Kedua wanita cantik itu saling berpelukan melepas rasa kangen. Sementara dua bocah cilik itu hanya saling diam menatap satu sama lain.

"Ini Saku-chan pasti? Wah, kamu manis sekali sayang..." setelah melepas pelukannya pada sahabat lamanya itu. Kushina mendekat pada Gadis cilik itu. Membelai pipinya, membuat gadis itu merona.

"Naru, ayo kenalan dengan Saku-chan..." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya mendengar perintah Mamanya. Gadis itu dengan malu-malu menjulurkan tangannya membalas jabat tangan Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura..." kedua nya melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Saling melepar senyum.

Ternyata nama gadis itu Sakura. Cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk kedalam..."Tsunade dan Kushina perlahan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan kedua bocah cilik itu. " Naru ajak Saku-chan main..."

Mendengar perintah Mamanya, Naruto entah kenapa merasa gugup.

"Err, kamu mau masuk...?" gadis itu menatap Naruto sejenak. Warna matanya yang hijau mengingatkan Naruto pada warna crayon yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mewarnai sebuah pohon.

"Aku ingin di luar saja" Sakura menjawab pelan. Naruto menengok keluar, rupanya hujan telah berhenti. Meninggalkan lembab dan hawa yang terasa sejuk.

"Baiklah..." Bocah pirang itu mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju taman didepan rumahnya. Memperhatikan Sakura yang nampak asik menlitit bunga yang tumbuh dengan baik dihalaman rumahnya. Tentu saja, hampir setiap hari Mamanya selalu merawat bunga-bunga cantik itu.

"Kamu tinggal dimana?" sedikit ragu Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu.

" Tidak jauh dari sini, aku baru saja pindah kemarin.." gadis itu kini nampak menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Pantas saja bocah pirang itu baru melihatnya.

"Ehm..."Naruto bergumam dengan tergesa meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Ini untukmu..."

Gadis kecil itu beralih menatap Naruto. Memandangi dengan ekspresi bingung melihat bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang hampir sama dengan miliknya

"Ini sebagai tanda pertemanan..." Naruto berujar menjelaskan. Ternyata ia bisa juga memberikan pita merah ini padanya.

"Tapi kita baru bertemu..."

"Memang kamu tidak mau berteman denganku?" Naruto memasang wajah kecewa.

Gadis cilik itu terdiam sejenak. " Tentu saja aku mau..." Sakura tersipu dan jawaban itu membuat bocah pirang itu melonjak senang. Akhirnya dia punya teman manis.

"Kalau begitu ambilah..." dengan ragu Sakura meraih pita merah itu.

"Tapi aku tak punya apapun untuk ku berikan padamu.." Naruto nyengir sesaat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Terimakasih Naru..." Sakura memperhatikan pita merah itu dan kembali melirik Naruto. "Bagaimana kamu tahu aku suka pita merah?"

"Aku kan hebat..." ujar Bocah pirang itu bangga. Membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipi kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hei Naru lihat...!" Bocah pirang itu ikut memperhatikan mata hijau itu memandang dan melihat sebuah pelangi terukir indah dilangit yang mulai memerah.

"Aku suka sekali dengan pelangi.." gumam gadis itu tapi cukup terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan menatap Sakura yang masih terpaku pada benda indah diatas sana.

" Entahlah, itu membuatku senang..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak masih memandangi gadis cilik itu. "Kamu ingin mendapatkan pelangi?"

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan bocah pirang itu. "Memang bisa?"

"Ehm, bisa..." jawab Naruto yakin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ehmm...kamu harus mau jadi pengantinku nanti " Jujur saja, bocah pirang itu hanya asal bicara, mengikuti ucapan di televisi yang sering ia lihat. Makna ucapannya pun dirinya tak tahu.

Sakura nampak berpikir. "Memang harus begitu...?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana?"

"Ehm, baiklah..."Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tertawa senang.

"Kalau begitu, janji?" Naruto meyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji.." Gadis itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto.

Dan di hari pertama perkenalan mereka, satu buah janji terbentuk. Mengikat erat meski keduanya masih belum mengerti apa makna dibalik ucapan mereka.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengatur nafas sejenak. Rupanya ia bermimpi tentang kenangan manis dirinya saat untuk pertama kali berkenalan dengan Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan tapi keduanya sudah membuat janji yang bahkan keduanya tak mengerti arti dibalik janji itu.

"Pelangi ya?" Sakura bergumam. Menoleh kearah samping tempat tidurnya, melihat seorang pria nampak masih tertidur lelap dengan wajah polosnya.

Sial, janji mereka memang benar-benar terjadi. Dan Sakura paham, tak sepenuhnya ucapan asal Naruto dulu salah. Ia memang tak mendapatkan pelangi di atas langit sana. Tapi, ia memiliki warna-warni pelangi dalam hidupnya saat bersanding dengan pria pirang itu.

Mungkin saja Kami-sama telah mengatur untuknya.

Sakura beringsut mendekati Naruto. Merendahkan tubuhnya, berbisik didepan wajah pria berambut pirang itu. "Terimakasih untuk pelangi yang kamu berikan..." Satu kecupan mendarat didahi Naruto.

Dan satu hal lagi...

"Mama, Naku pulang..!" Lihat, betapa dirinya memiliki pelangi yang jauh lebih indah dengan pelangi diatas sana.

-End-


End file.
